Precious metal nanocrystals are typically loaded on carbon-based materials for heterogeneous and electrochemical catalysis. For example, high surface area carbon black, carbon nanotubes, and highly oriented pyrolytic graphite have been investigated as catalyst supports for the oxygen reduction reaction occurring at a fuel cell cathode. Despite progress made to date, the activity and durability of carbon-supported catalysts remain issues of concern to both industry and academia.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the electro-catalysts with hybrid supports described herein.